


Ариэль. Правдивая история

by herat



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, Mostly Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 05:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12524288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herat/pseuds/herat
Summary: фактически, драббл о том, как опасно иметь друзей вроде Джейса, прости Господи, Вейланда





	Ариэль. Правдивая история

\- Твою мать! – встряхнул пустынный, хвала Посейдону, пляж полный агонии голос. – Твою же мать через семь гробов в мертвый глаз!..  
Пролетавшие чайки «испугались» в полете.  
\- Ого! - отплевавшись песком, прохрипел Джейс, вот уже вторую минуту безуспешно пытавшийся принять вертикальное положение, - кто же знал, что ты умеешь так ругаться!   
И в ответ на свой комплимент получил взгляд, холодный, как само морское дно. Впрочем, впервые в жизни он готов был признать, что, действительно, виноват. Чуть-чуть.   
\- Слушай, мне жаль…  
\- Заткнись.   
\- Но мне, правда…  
\- Пока ты не совершил непреднамеренного самоубийства, - зло прошипел собрат по несчастью, пытаясь дышать глубоко и ровно в попытке справиться с болью, - настоятельно советую все же заткнуться и слиться с пейзажем!  
И по здравому размышлению Джейс решил не испытывать свою переменчивую удачу – а заодно и чужие нервы на прочность - и последовать совету.   
  
Положа руку на сердце, у Алека были все причины прикопать лучшего друга в неглубокой ямке прямо на берегу этой живописной бухты. Ведь всего час назад он рассекал океан дивным, мощным, а главное - горячо любимым хвостом. И рассекал бы дальше, если бы не этот дебил!   
\- …даже с твоим богатым послужным списком это просто фантастически глупая затея! - напутствовал он Джейса ровно час назад. - Валентин ведь не из-за вида из окна живет в пещере у черта на рогах, он скользкий тип!.. И нет, у меня нет претензий к осьминогам, как к биологическому виду!  
\- Я молчал, - в ответ самодовольно ухмыльнулся Джейс. Взывать к его благоразумию в виду отсутствия оного было бесполезно. – Слушай, я взрослый самостоятельный русал...  
\- Взрослые самостоятельные русалы не влюбляются в первых встречных утопленников и не заключают сделок с колдунами!  
И это, скажу я вам, всем аргументам аргумент. Такой сценарий можно встретить лишь в бесконечных сериалах мексиканских наяд, которыми их под настроение пытала Иззи. А в реальности все… скажем так, немного сложнее. Но куда там реальности до Джейсова утопленника с его «наивными ямочками на щеках»? Правильно: ни-ку-да.   
В общем, в сложившейся ситуации Алеку, как напарнику, лучшему другу… да что там, почти брату и по совместительству голосу разума Джейса Вейланда на полставки оставалось лишь минимизировать ущерб. А минимизировать там было что, уж поверьте.   
  
Скромная пещерка на окраине акватории, фигурировавшая в декларации Валентина Моргенштерна, на деле оказалась сказочным замком эпохи поздней Атлантиды. Гребаным замком! Уже одно это наводило на мысль о том, что хозяин – исключительно порядочный и законопослушный гражданин. Может, еще не поздно натравить на него акул из налоговой?  
\- Офицер Вейланд, вы все же решились!  
Значит, поздно.   
\- И… простите, не имел чести?..  
\- Я даже не сомневался, - буркнул Алек, показательно проплыв мимо протянутой руки.   
Впрочем, колдун и бровью не повел, не говоря уже о том, чтобы убрать с лица эту фальшивую улыбку. Ведь его жертва сама приплыла в расставленные сети, радостно виляя хвостом.  
\- Итак, если я правильно понял, вы хотите обмануть Мать-Природу?   
\- А это возможно?  
\- Все возможно… - радостно заверил Валентин, оплетая щупальцами ветки кораллового трона.  
И по скромному опыту Алека наличие у подозреваемого трона еще ничем хорошим не заканчивалось.  
\- …за соразмерную цену, разумеется. - Ну, вот! – Вопрос лишь в том, на что вы готовы, чтобы ходить по суше?   
\- На все! – не колеблясь, ответил этот влюбленный дебил.   
\- Мой любимый тип клиентов! – обрадовался колдун и ненавязчиво подтолкнул к Джейсу материализовавшиеся из воды перо и пергамент. – Ознакомьтесь и распишитесь. Мы, знаете ли, стараемся плыть в хвост со временем, а то с этими устными договоренностями столько мороки…   
И замолчал посреди предложения, упершись кадыком в табельный трезубец Алека.   
\- Здесь сказано, что, если в течение семи дней этот утопленник не ответит ему взаимностью, Джейс превратится в морскую пену!  
\- Стандартные условия, - открестился колдун. - Могу накинуть пару недель из уважения к нашей доблестной гвардии.   
И прежде, чем Алек успел надавать трезубцем сильнее, этот.. этот… что б его, заорал:   
\- Мы согласны!   
И шлепнул крестик в указанном месте.   
\- Приятно иметь дело с уверенными в себе людьми, - похвалил Валентин, сверкнув хищным оскалом. И тут же взмахнул рукой, поманив пергамент, который послушно выскользнул из Джейсовых пальцев. – Что ж, приступим.   
У Алека засосало под ложечкой.  
И, как оказалось, не напрасно. Потому что в следующую минуту его подхватило в водоворот слепящих зеленых искр вместе с другом.   
\- Что?.. Что происходит?! Я не хочу на сушу!   
\- Но мне так будет как-то спокойней, - нехотя, признался колдун и щелкнул пальцами.   
Водоворот сомкнулся.   
  
Следующие несколько часов ушли на отчаянную борьбу с гравитацией, после которой у Алека не осталось ни сил, ни словарного запаса. Что хоть немного радовало – у Джейса тоже, а за Джейсом нет, нет, да записывали. А ведь это только начало! Теперь у них оставалось чуть меньше месяца на то, чтобы как-то отыскать большую, светлую и взаимную любовь, и если этот де… хотя бы знал, с чего начинать, то Алек…  
А, нет, не берите в голову. С другого конца пляжа к ним стремительно приближался самый красивый человек из всех, что Алеку когда-либо доводилось видеть. Не то, чтобы их было так много, но этот, определенно, выделялся среди своих сородичей. Он скакал верхом на прекрасном животном, и порывистый ветер трепал его волосы, играя с разноцветными прядками в черных локонах. А яркие бусы горели в лучах заходящего солнца, то и дело взмывая вверх и тут же ложась на его широкую бронзовую грудь новым узором. Воистину гипнотическое зрелище.   
\- Откуда вы здесь взялись? – тем временем удивился человек, поравнявшись с ними и легко спрыгнув на песок. – Это частная терр… - и почему-то поперхнулся воздухом, добравшись взглядом до того места, где вместо привычного голубого плавника у Алека теперь болтался странный кожаный отросток. – Вы потерпели кораблекрушение?   
С такого близкого расстояния можно было рассмотреть даже медовые крапинки в темном омуте карих глазах.  
\- Да! - подхватил Джейс после затянувшейся паузы. - Мы с братом попали в шторм, и нас вынесло на берег. Прошу прощения, если вторглись в ваши владения…  
\- Магнус! – подсказал недовольный окрик. - Магнус, перестань убегать от охраны!   
Обладатель голоса вскоре показался из-за холма в сопровождении внушительной свиты и, едва завидев незнакомцев, потянулся к оружию, но Магнус осадил его беспечным:  
\- Не драматизируй, Рафаэль.  
\- Пока я отвечаю за твою безопасность собственной головой, я  _буду_  драматизировать! - зло прошипел в ответ страж.  
\- Какой вред мне могут причинить эти двое несчастных, едва выбравшихся с тонущего корабля? Если ты не заметил, они  _абсолютно_  безоружны.  
Рафаэль вхдохнул. Громко и многозначительно.  
\- Что? Мы же не можем пренебречь законами гостеприимства. Этим беднягам нужен теплый кров и сытный ужин...   
\- И одежда, - подсказал страж.  
\- Давай не будем забегать вперед, - ухмыльнулся Магнус и снова прошелся по Алеку этим странным взглядом сверху донизу. А потом еще раз - снизу доверху. И...   
Ой. Ой-ой-ой! Кажется, с его кожаным отростком было что-то не так!


End file.
